


A Creek in my heart

by Blackheart8



Category: South Park
Genre: Elements from show, M/M, Pining Stan, Protective Craig, Understanding Tweek, creek - Freeform, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackheart8/pseuds/Blackheart8
Summary: When a project starts a fight between Craig and Tweek, Stan learns how they really got together. Leaving Stan to question what to do with his feelings for a certain someone.





	A Creek in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from South Park. I'm just an obsessed fan of the show. This is the first thing I ever wrote so please leave comments on how my work could improve.

After school, some the guys went to the basketball court for some good old four on four. This wasn’t just any four on four they would have occasionally. Once a month Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, and Stan face Craig, Clyde, Token, and Tweek: with Butters as the impartial judge. All to see which group of friends was the best. The last two months Stan and his friends have been the winners because Kyle is a basketball master. Stan was sure that he and the guys were going to win this one if only they can just get started. Both Craig and Tweek are running late leaving everyone else waiting impatiently.

“Where are they?” Token asked.

“How the hell should we know they’re your friends.” Cartman responded

“It’s not our fault that they’re late.” Clyde added

“If Craig and Tweek are late because they lost time making out or something I’m going to kick your ass.” 

“Shut up Cartman.” Stan told him. “But you guys if they aren’t here in five minutes we automatically win.” 

“Damn it.” Token sighed. Token and Clyde didn’t have to fret long. Craig and Tweek were not far away and none of them couldn’t help but hear arguing coming from around the corner.   
“You are making a big deal out of nothing!”

“No I’m not! I’m just looking out for you.”

“Looking out for me. All you have done is yell at me for something I have no control over.”

“Cause you’re not agreeing with me.”

“Because Craig You! Are! Wrong! This might be a strange concept to you but trust me you are rarely ever right.”

“Guys, guys, guys what the matter” Kyle intervened.

“Just a lover’s quarrel Kyle maybe one day you will experience this.”

“Shut the fuck up Fatass. Tweek what’s wrong.”

“It’s just this project Mrs Cerys gave us.” Tweek huffed

“What about it? You’re paired with Butters right Tweek?”

“Yeah and he needs to get it changed! Today!” Craig interjected. 

“Why Craig? I think Tweek and I will do great on this Project.” 

“That’s not why he doesn’t want me to be paired up with you. He thinks that I’m not capable of handling your parents.”

“It’s true look at him.” Craig motioned towards Butters “Look at what you can turn into. We all know how harsh his parents are and I can’t be there to protect you. There is no way I’m letting live at his house for a week!” Tweek started to fidget. His anxiety was surfacing going turning Tweek back into the bucket of nerves he once was.

“Oh god! Ahhhhh! I can’t do this here.” Tweek ran off leaving Craig behind.

“Tweek! Wait!” Craig called out toward Tweek having realized that he had made a mistake. He tried using his phone but Tweek didn’t seem to want to take his call. “Now Tweek won’t talk to me. What am I going to do?” Stan couldn’t stand it anymore; he felt so bad for Craig. Craig just cares for him: Although he does take things to the extreme.

“Let me talk to him.” Stan answered. “I think that I can make him feel better.”

“I make him feel better!” Craig growled

“You know what I mean.” Stan left to go find Tweek.

“So I guess it’s a tie then.” Butters commented to lighten the mood.

Stan found Tweek in his room clutching his coffee cup. He seemed so out of it like he couldn’t tell that Stan was in his room.

“Uh Tweek.”  
“Ahhh! Oh Stan it’s you.” Stan sat down next to Tweek pondering on where to begin.

“Are you OK Tweek.”

“No! Craig just gets me so mad. He thinks that I’m some weakling that he needs to protect.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“Yes, it is. No matter how much better I get he will always treat me like some kind of mental patient.”

“Well you did just have a small nervous breakdown at the basketball court.”

“That’s not the point!”

“Look don’t get mad at Craig he just cares about you.”

“Cares about me? No! He likes controlling me.”

“You don’t honestly believe that do you

“No.” Tweek sighed “When did things get so complicated. He is my boyfriend and I love him; it’s just that he has gotten more possessive ever since we really got together.”

“Really got together? What do you mean?” Tweek stopped, putting his hands to his face.

“Oh god me and my stupid mouth. Uh…ok umm… when the Asian girls started drawing Craig and I as a couple we really weren’t.”

“What? you really weren’t together?”

“Yeah. We tried to tell everyone, but no one would listen.”

“What about that whole breakup thing at school? Your break up."

“That was Craig’s idea. It seemed like everyone believe we were something more than friends. He thought that if we came out as a couple and pretended to breakup than everyone would leave us alone. Once we saw it made things worse we just let everyone believe that somehow, we got back together. People were so happy that we felt like we had to “stay together” for their sake.”

“But you are actually boyfriends now?”

“Yeah surprisingly.”

“How did that happen?”

“We started hanging out just the two of us to make it believable for everyone. We both felt stuck trying be what everyone else wanted us to be. Then I don’t know something happened. Craig was the only person I could be myself with and vice versa. At some point we started to ask ourselves: Are we still pretending? It turned out we weren’t anymore.” 

Anyone could see the love in Tweek’s eyes; It was beautiful. It was like just talking about Craig made the world better for him. Stan understood this very well. He listened to Tweek caught up in every single word he had to say on the subject.

“I get it sometimes you can’t help but love someone. We all have that one person that makes you better by just by having them stand next to you. You can be yourself and have no fear of judgement. Well a little judgement, but it’s all said with love. They make you smile even though you are angry with them.”  
_______  
It all started with a presentation to celebrate the Asian-American students in the school. At this point Stan knew about his feelings for Kyle and had come to terms with them. Although he had pushed them aside Stan knew they were still there. Kyle was his best friend he couldn’t risk that. Plus, he had a girlfriend: Wendy. To say anything seemed to be the right thing to do at the time. Just ignore them and nothing will change. 

The presentation was about an art form called Yaoi. Stan at first thought that it was just going to be some boring thing he had to sit through, but was still happy to get out of class for some time. To his surprise those pictures were not normal drawings. They were of Tweek and Craig as a couple.  
Tweek was sitting right next to Stan. He looked horrified. After the first picture was shown it was clear the girls thought it was cute. The guys However, had a different reaction. Stan could hear the confusion coming from Tweek’s side. Stan looked to his left passed Kyle, who was sitting next to him, to see Craig who was just as confused and a little more pissed off. Stan looked at Kyle in surprise. Neither of the two friends said a word not knowing what to do or say. They sat there and waited for the assembly to be over. 

“I just don't get it. I mean, Tweek and Craig aren't gay. Right?” Stan asked.

“No, we would know.” Kyle answered. Butters still wasn’t convinced.

“Well, but then why would Asian girls draw them like that?” Good question Stan thought to himself. Jimmy said something, yet his mind could not register it. Everything was going through his mind all at one, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

“And if it can happen to Tweek and Craig... could it happen to any of us?” At that moment Stan looked at Kyle and remembered the feelings he had tried to ignore. 

Stan went straight home and up to his room that day. Is that why I like Kyle a little more than a friend. Some truths are hard to define. Coming to terms with them seemed to be the last of his struggle, but he never thought they came from Asian girls. Did I start feeling this way before or after he Asian girls came. If after why me? Nothing makes sense. Nothing felt right anymore. His father came up to his room to talk about what had happened. 

“Hey bud. How's it hangin'?”

“I'm confused, Dad. There was this thing at school.”

“Well, guess what? You've got a really progressive PC dad who knows all about this stuff, okay? Go ahead, ask me anything.” Stan looked his dad in the eyes seeking clarity.  
“I just don't understand how it's decided.”

“Ah, well, you see, it's a combination of genetic, hormonal, and environmental influences.”

“No, I mean like, what makes the Asians decide who they're gonna make gay?”

“The Asians? The Asians decide who's going to be gay? Uh yeah, yeah, they do. Uh, the Asians just, you know, the Asians pick who they pick, and um, it's al- it's, the way it's always been”

“So you've heard of yaoi?”

“Yeah, of course. Yaoi, anal intercourse, Maui Zaui, I, I know all this stuff, Stan.”

This didn’t make Stan feel any better. Just the thought of having someone else choose who he loves didn’t feel right. He thought his feelings for came from the close friendship they had. The bond he shared with Kyle that gave the impression of being indestructible. Kyle was and forever be his completing half. That night Stan couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned most of the night; Stan felt lost. My feelings have to be more than drawings. There must be more to it. He thought to himself.

Later on, that week Kyle made things clear like he always does. 

“No dude, I looked it up. Yaoi is just an art style for girls by girls because they like fictionalizing two guys in a relationship.”

“But why?”

“I don't know. But the point is, there's nothing about it that means Tweek and Craig are actually gay, at all.”

At that point, it didn’t matter to Stan where his feelings came from and why. That fact that part of his heart belonged to Kyle alone was that mattered. He was relieved that he found his way on this path all on his own. He fell for the greatest person on the planet and he did it all by himself. I might not be the brightest bulb in the pack, but I can see the light Kyle gives off is amazing.  
____________

“Is that how you feel about Kyle?”

“What! No! What makes you say that?”

“Because you look at Kyle the same way Craig looks at me.” There was a pause of silence. They looked at each other. Stan had horror in his eyes. Tension built with awkwardness that Stan couldn’t seem to shake. “And when you think about it you and Kyle make a lot of sense.”

Stan looked down and smiled. It’s true. 

“Look if you don’t want to talk about it with me that’s fine, but you should at least talk to someone.”

“It’s not that. It’s always been me and Kyle; from the very start we have been extremely close.”

“Yeah. And?”

“We been through everything together. No matter how bad it got or how angry we were at each other at the end of the day we were still best friends. My biggest fear is that if I tell him I will lose him for good.”

“What do you mean? You won’t lose him he is your best friend.”

“But what if he gets uncomfortable around me.”

“Then he’ll get over it. It’s you Stan. He needs you just as much as you need him.” Stan didn’t respond. He stood up and started to make his way to the door.

“Stan look I understand. That’s how I felt about Craig; we had gotten so close and he helped with my anxiety. I didn’t want to ruin what we had, and honestly if he hadn’t said something we would still just be pretending. School might not be my thing, but I know Kyle will love you no matter what.”

“We’ve been through so much.”

“That’s how I know. You two have done some of the worst things you can ever do to a person to each other, yet our closer than ever.” 

“Promise that you won’t say anything.”

“Of course, Stan just answer this: doesn’t it hurt having to pretend around the one person you thought you never had to?” 

“Tweek remember Craig is only overprotective because he loves about you. Butters parents are tough; there is nothing wrong with Craig wanting to protect you.” Not answering Tweek’s question Stan leaves.


End file.
